


Pronunciamento

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1022]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: When an NCIS case collides with a scheme of Senior's, Senior desperately tries to prevent his scheme from falling apart.





	Pronunciamento

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/16/2002 for the word [pronunciamento](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/16/pronunciamento).
> 
> pronunciamento  
> A proclamation or manifesto; a formal announcement or declaration.  
> A pronouncement.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #569 Desperate.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pronunciamento

Tony cringed as an NCIS case ran smack dab into one of his father's schemes. He still wasn't sure how his father was involved, but it was clear the man was desperate. Senior was currently making a pronunciamento in a desperate attempt to prevent his schemes from completely falling apart during the NCIS investigation.

There had already been one death related to Senior's scheme. Tony had already excused himself as soon as it became clear that NCIS would have to investigate Senior's scheme in order to figure out why their marine was dead. Tony wanted to believe that his father wasn't involved.

Still Tony would try to help Senior, but he couldn't stop the truth and if Senior was involved he'd have to face the consequences. If Senior just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, though, Tony would make sure that he didn't get arrested for something he was innocent of.

Whatever was happening with the scheme though would be FBI jurisdiction. Tony was glad he'd already excused himself. He knew Gibbs wouldn't be happy with Fornell horning in on their case.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
